


Christmas, Stone-Style

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Bar Room Brawl, Christmas, Drinking, Family, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone rings in the holidays with his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas, Stone-Style

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Frosty"

"Gimme a nice frosty beer, John!" Stone said, sliding onto a stool beside his cousin Eddy.

John quickly obliged, and added one for the smiling Eddy. "You oughta take care of yer Pop," John warned.

Eddy's smile immediately faded as Stone sighed. "What's wrong with Uncle Issac this time?" Eddy asked.

John eyed Stone knowingly. "He's in the back room."

Stone sighed more heavily and nudged Eddy before taking a big swig of his beer. "Drink it down fast 'fore someone finds out he ain't got money to back up his cards."

Eddy shared the sigh and began to chug down his beer as well.

Before they could finish, however, there was a loud shout from the back room. In unison, Stone and Eddy slammed down their mugs. "Nothing like a Christmas fight to ring in the family holidays," Eddy commented.

"You do it without smashing up my bar I'll give you another frosty one," John replied.

Stone smirked. "You got a deal."


End file.
